Memory Sky
by Lady Merlin
Summary: Crappy title, sorry. Hermione falls asleep in the great hall, and has a dream/vision about when it was made. possibly the first in a series of Hogwarts-Founder fics.


Hermione sat in the Great Hall

Hermione sat in the Great Hall. It was her last year at Hogwarts. She couldn't imagine not coming back here. Hogwarts was her home. It was where she had met her first friends, met her first true love, battled her greatest enemy and faced her greatest fear. It would be in her mind as her home forever. She didn't know how to not look up and see an enchanted sky, as real as the one above. At her parents' house, she wouldn't look up. It felt too wrong.

Speaking of the ceiling of the Great Hall. She wondered who had made it. She knew that it had been one of the founders, but who had come up with something of such beauty? It had always been stunning—imagine dancing with your partner under a starry night sky, in a grand hall.

In her train of thought, she fell asleep in a corner.

_A tall handsome man, who looked just a little bit like Harry because of his green eyes and messy black hair, appeared in her mind. He was standing in the Great Hall, smiling. He turned in her direction, and her heart skipped a beat. He was stunning. Not like really hot or anything, he was just stunning in the strange unorthodox sense. She supposed he had good features, but there was something in his eyes which took her breath away. She suddenly recognised it; it was undiluted courage, like the stuff she saw in flashes in Harry's eyes.. It was like he had no fear, or if he had fear he squished it away and went ahead anyway. He looked barely twenty-one, but had this wisdom in his manner which made her believe he had seen too much. _

_He smiled, but she was sure he wasn't smiling at her—he was looking over her head. _

"_Salazar," he said, and she suddenly realised that this was Godric Gryffindor. Her heart hitched as her mind began considering the possibilities. It soon stopped to listen. _

_A slender blonde man walked in, just as charismatic as Godric. He was Salazar. He didn't look like she had expected- slimy and Snape like. He too, was breath-taking. He smiled back, and she was surprised. His smile held no malice—like he was happy to see Godric. _

"_Godric," he said with the same warmth in his voice. "Good to see you, brother," and all of Hermione's beliefs went flying out the window. She had never considered this possibility, that they were friends. "Are you ready?" he asked, excited. _

_Godric replied, same excitement in his voice. "Anything but, but let's go ahead anyway." _

_Salazar chuckled. Hermione jumped. It was the laugh which she'd imagined her Prince Charming should have. "Okay, so we have to make the binding very subtle, or unexpected. I have the spell down to perfection, so no worries about that. Any ideas for the binding?"_

"_Well, yeah. See, I know it should be subtle and not shout out 'to destroy castle, press here,' or anything, but I was thinking if we make it decorative, no one will ever think of it, because it's only a decoration, right?" Godric asked, genuinely asking his opinion. _

"_True," Salazar looked considering. "What do you have in mind?"_

"_I want to do it on the ceiling and make it look like it's the sky. Remember, in the olden days, they had open air banquet halls?" _

"_That's a good idea. And we can make it change, like the real sky so on some days it's cloudy and some days it's sunny and it can rain—that would be funny," Salazar chuckled. _

"_Yeah," Godric said excitedly. "Let's do it!" he cried. _

"_Okay," Salazar said without question. Hermione didn't understand the bond between them—it was like they were brothers, they genuinely loved each other, like they were each others' only confident. He raised his hand and spoke a spell in Latin. The way he spoke, Hermione felt that Latin was his first language. He wasn't saying a spell, he was requesting the hall to change for him. And change it did. From the pretty fresco, stars blossomed surrounded by the velvety night sky. And suddenly—_

"Hermione! There you are!" Hermione woke up to Ron's voice.

She looked at him, too stunned to respond. She stood up and waited for him, but didn't speak. Was it possible? That the ceiling held the castle together? That Godric and Salazar loved each other? What kind of power did Salazar's magic hold, that the spell was well and alive after so many years? It only brushed the surface of all the possibilities.

Okay ppl! Here's a new idea I had. I've planned a series of fics in which Hermione stars, in her last year at Hogwarts. We all know Hogwarts was created by the four founders, but they themselves must have had memories at Hogwarts and there must be special significant places too, right? I know this one came out slightly hesitant, but okay… I think it tells you what I mean. In a sense. I'll only do more if I get some response, cuz if it sucks crap, then there's no point, right? SO REVIEW!!

Love,

Lady Merlin


End file.
